Weisse Margariten
by WeyrdSister
Summary: Wahre Liebe ist für die Ewigkeit. (BV; Kurzgeschichte)


**Disclaimer:** Alle verwendeten Chraktere sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama und sind zum Zweck dieser Geschichte von mir entliehen worden. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte betrachte ich allerdings als mein geistiges Eigentum - sollte also jemand diese Geschichte andernorts veröffentlichen wollen so sollte er/sie sich doch bitte vorher an mich wenden. Dankeschön! 

_Meine innere Rosamunde Pilcher hat mal wieder die Kontrolle übernommen und dabei ist diese Kurzgeschichte entstanden. Viel Freude beim Lesen und bitte nicht vergessen: **Feedback macht glücklich!!!**_

Anmerkungen: Diese Geschichte 'ereignet' sich in der Zukunft nach dem Ende von _Dragonball Z_. 

**Weiße Margariten**

Mit langsamen Schritten erklomm er die kleine Anhöhe. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm das Hinaufgehen auf einen kleinen Berg einmal anstrengend vorkommen würde. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatter er sein Ziel auch schon erreicht. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln: "Ich dachte schon, dass du gar nicht mehr kommst. Du hast mich warten lassen." Er ignorierte ihre kleine Rüge. "Ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht," sagte er und hielt ihr einen Strauß weißer Margariten hin. Er setzte sich zu ihr ins Gras und legte die Blumen neben sich. Er sprach nicht weiter und genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Im Blau des Himmels zeigten sich die sich die ersten gelben und orangefarbenen Töne und kündigten den frühen Abend an.  
"Ich habe dich vermisst," sagter erplötzlich. Sie lächelte erneut. "Du warst auch lange nicht mehr hier," war ihre sanfte Antwort. Er schaute auf den Boden und erwiderte mit einem Hauch von Verlegenheit: "Ich konnte nicht. In letzter Zeit gab es sehr viel zu tun." Er seufzte. Sein Zorn, der ihn in der Vergangenheit wie ein Leuchtfeuer angetrieben hatte, war größtenteils verraucht und loderte nur noch selten auf. Das Alter hatte ihn sanft gemacht. Sanft, aber nicht weniger stolz.  
Er begann Grashalme auszurupfen. Er betrachtete die Halme in seiner Hand und warf sie dann fort. Sein Blick wanderte in den Himmel. "Der Junge hat bei mir um ihre Hand angehalten." Sie klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände. "Was hast du ihm gesagt?" "Noch gar nichts." Enttäuschung lag in ihrem Blick. Er verzog das Gesicht, als ob ihm etwas weh täte. "Aber ich werde wohl ja sagen müssen. ... Wenn ich daran denke, dass der Idiot dann zur Familie gehört." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. "Rede nicht so über ihn." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sag' was du willst, aber der Typ ist und bleibt ein Dummkopf. Seinen Jungen ertrage ich ja noch ihr zuliebe, nimm' mir nicht auch noch meine letzte Freude." Sie lächelte und schaute in den Himmel. Er betrachtete sie eingehend, versuchte sich jedes Detail einzuprägen. Sie spürte seinen Blick. "Was ist," fragte sie. "Du bist wunderschön," sagte er, "und ich liebe dich." "Weißt du noch, wie lange du gebraucht hast, um mir diese Worte zu sagen," fragte sie spitzbübisch. Er schmunzelte. "Ich war ein anderer damals." "Möchtest du manchmal dieser andere sein?" Einen Moment nahm er sich, um diese Frage zu überdenken. "Manchmal, wenn ich daran denke, was ich verloren habe, ja. Aber wenn ich daran denke, was ich seitdem gewonnen habe, dann soll er in der Vergangenheit bleiben." Sie lächelte traurig. "Auch ich bin ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit." Er schaute ihr in die Augen. "Und du bist ein Teil meiner Gegenwart und meiner Zukunft." Eine laue Brise spielte mit ihren Haaren.  
Sie schwiegen. "Du hast graue Haare bekommen," neckte sie ihn. Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. "Jetzt fang' du nicht auch noch an! Sie haben mir schon vorgeschlagen, sie zu färben. Wer bin ich denn? Ein Transvestit aus Transsilvanien?" Sie lachte. Er liebte es, wenn sie lachte. Führer hätte er nie einen Versuch unternommen, um sie dazu zu bringen; jetzt fiel es ihm erstaunlich leicht.  
"Wie geht es den anderen," fragte sie kichernd. Er stützte sich mit den Armen ab und schaute abermals in den Himmel. "Wo soll ich anfangen? Es ist viel geschehen ... ." 

"Papa? Papa, wo bist du?" Sie hatte nunmehr jeden Raum in dem riesigen Haus durchsucht. Seit mehreren Stunden schien ihr Vater wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Hektisch wischte sie sich einige blaue Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Wo konnte er nur sein? Ihr Bruder war auf Geschäftsreise in Europa und konnte ihr nicht helfen. Ebenso ihr Verlobter, der den Tag mit seiner Familie verbrachte. Vielleicht sollte sie doch dort anrufen. Mit raschen Schritten erreichte sie ihr Büro und nahm den Hörer vom Telefon, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Ärger überkam sie. Eigentlich hatte sie genug Arbeit mit der Firma und der anstehenden Hochzeit. Zwar wartete ihr Velobter noch auf das offizielle Einverständnins ihres Vaters, aber sie wusste, dass er nicht 'Nein' sagen würde. Den Telefonhörer noch immer in der Hand fiel ihr Blick auf ein Photo, das gerahmt auf einer Ecke des Schreibtischs stand. Natürlich! Wie konnte sie diesen Ort nur vergessen? Dort musste er sein, sonst musste sich wohl wirklich der Erdboden aufgetan haben, um ihn tatsächlich zu verschlucken. Sie stürmte durch die Flure, nahm sich ihre Jacke von der Gaderobe und entkapselte draußen sofort ein Auto. 

Der Himmel war tiefblau geworden und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich am Firmament. Das Gras wurde feucht. Er seufzte. "Ich sollte jetzt gehen, sonst machen sie sich Sorgen um mich." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. "Alle machen sich in letzter Zeit Sorgen um mich." Bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, erscholl eine helle Stimme aus einigen Metern Entfernung: "Papa? Papa, bist du hier? Papa!"  
Sie lächelte, "Das machen sie nur, weil sie dich lieben." "Dann sollen sie mich eben weniger lieben." Auf ihren Blick hin seufzte er abermals und hob nun selbst die Stimme. "Hier bin ich!" 

Bra Briefs wickelte sich fester in ihre Jacke, als sie die Stimme ihres Vaters hörte. Hatte sie also richtig gelegen.  
Je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher hörte sie, wie er sich leise mit jemandem unterhielt: "Ich muss jetzt gehen. ... Ja, ich weiß. ... Ich komme wieder." 

"Ich komme wieder." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und klopfte sich Grashalme von der Hose. Er wandte sich seiner Tochter zu, die mit geröteten Wangen zu ihm lief und mit schwerem Atem stehen blieb. "Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, wohin du gehst," schalt sie ihn liebevoll, "mit wem hast du gesprochen?" Er lächelte sie an. "Mit deiner Mutter natürlich. Es gab viel zu erzählen." Bra warf ihrem Vater einen sonderbaren Blick zu. Sie legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn die kleine Anhöhe hinunter. Im Gehen wandte sie sich noch einmal um und schaute auf die Stelle, an der ihr Vater gesessen hatte. Ein einzelner Grabstein stand dort. Eingemeißelt in schwarzen Mamor stand dort:  
_Hier ruht Bulma Briefs. Geliebte Mutter und Ehefrau. Sie spielt mit den Engeln._  
Davor lag ein Strauß weißer Margariten. 

_Fin_


End file.
